


Don’t Get Jealous

by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound



Series: Round Up Of My QNF Fics [14]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, George is a gentle top prove me wrong, I wrote this at 1 am so if there’s mistakes then don’t attack me okay-, Jealous!Quackity, Light Smut, M/M, My AU, Top George because yes, i have no idea what to tag this, okay i’ll stop now, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound
Summary: George goes over to stay at a friends house for a couple hours. And Quackity isn’t to keen on the idea of sharing his boyfriend with anyone.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound
Series: Round Up Of My QNF Fics [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204889
Comments: 26
Kudos: 53





	Don’t Get Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was a request by “mira !” Who is apparently a guest so I can’t give this work to them-
> 
> This story has light smut, Andy as I’ve talked about I don’t have a clue how to write smut but I do it for you guys <3 Your always welcome to ask me requests, I’ll try to do them. :)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story!

_It was totally unfair..._ Quackity Thought to himself as he watched the TV screen with not much attention. He had to many things on his mind to be thinking about a TV show. _Totally unfair..._

George had gone to hang out with his two friends earlier that evening, it would have only been for a few hours but Quackity felt like it was forever. He normally wouldn’t mind his boyfriend hanging out with two other people that Quackity has never met in his entire life, but this time was much, much different.

One of George’s friends was a girl, her name was Carley. And she seemed to have a very big interest in George. She would laugh at everything he said and twirl her hair a smile if she were trying to hypnotize him or something. And earlier, when they cam to pick George up, he introduced Quackity as his boyfriend. Carley didn’t seem to happy about that, she gave him a cold glare and scowled like a grumpy four year old.

It wasn’t just that, she was beautiful. A gorgeous blond haired girl with blue eyes that looked like the ocean. Carley was smart, and had every boy in the world wrapped around her dainty and delicate fingers. She was everything Quackity was insecure about.

It wasn’t like he thought George was going to cheat on him, he knew that the Brit loved him with his whole heart and was to kind hurt anybody, it was just that Quackity overthinks to much. Whether it’s an action or just a simple sentence, he looks deeper into the words when there isn’t really anything to see. A small voice in his head would tell him that George deserves someone’s better and that Quackity is just a substitute to satisfy him until that fateful person arrives. 

A small “ding” came from Quackitys phone. George has posted a picture on Twitter of him and his friends sitting together at the movies. They all seemed so happy, with smiles going from ear to ear. Quackity couldn’t help but smile back, seeing George happy made him happy. It was contagious, even if it’s through a screen. Carley had her hand resting on George’s shoulder, a normal and friendly action shared between companions. But once again, Quackity looked into it and felt a very heavy lump in his chest. He let out a frustrated sigh before shutting his phone off and laying back down on the couch.

And then, another “ding” came from his phone. It was a different kind, actually it was a phone call...

”Hey, Baby. How are you doing?” George said happily as soon as Quackity answered the phone call. Just hearing his voice made the raven haired boy ease himself a bit, although most of the jealous feelings were still there and very much alive.

”I’m good, I saw your picture. You having fun?” He cringed a bit when he heard his own voice, it sounded forced (which it was) and almost like a robot. The silence that came from the other end made all alarms go off in his head. Quackity knew how observant George was, in fact he probably already knows what’s going on.

After a few seconds of silence, George laughed quietly and hummed. “Yeah I'm having fun, doesn’t sound like you are though.” He said smugly. Quackity but his lip, either from frustration or worry, he didn’t know.

”I... Have no idea what your talking about, I’m quite enjoying myself. The peace and quiet around here when your gone is more than relaxing!” He said, defending himself. The Brit only laughed again continued to hum as if he were saying “Uh Huh, sure.”

”Hmmm, guess I have to come home early...” Quackitys breath quickened. _He knows. He knows. He knows. He knows._ You may be thinking, “Why is Quackity getting so worked up over the fact that George knows his emotions?” Well, That’s the thing. Quackity doesn’t want George to know his emotions, especially when he’s upset over something. Because he knows all to well how George will deal with it.

George then hangs up on him, leaving Quackity anxious, embarrassed, and jealous for the next few 30 minutes...

Its 6:30 PM. George is driving home to his probably very insecure lover who needs some reassurance at the moment. George isn’t a masochist, he feels bad for unintentionally hurting Quackity. It’s not like he did it on purpose to get a reaction out of Quackity, no that’s not it at all. He was just trying to hang out with friends, and yeah maybe letting a girl get so close to him when he already has a significant other wasn’t the smartest idea. So, it was technically his fault. And that’s why, he has to own up for his mistakes.

The brunette walked through the door and quietly closed it behind him. After taking off his shoes and boots, he walked over to the living room to where he guessed Quackity was. Lone behold, he was there. Asleep, and curled up in a ball. George smiled and walked over to him, shaking him gently to wake him up.

”Quackity... Wake up, I’m back.” He said softly. The other slowly opened his eyes and locked them with George’s brown ones. A lazy smile was shown before he reached out for George and kissed him gently. The bit giggled into the kiss before asking his lover to sit up.

”Hey, Gogy... Welcome home.” Quackity said sleepily, but it was to obvious that he wanted to dodge the conversation that George was trying to bring up. The taller brought Quackity into a hug and lightly pushed his head onto George’s shoulder, the Brit's arms wrapping around George and rubbing circles on his hips with his pointer finger.

”I’m sorry I made you upset, Quackity. You know I didn’t mean too.” George whispered into the others ear. Quackity hummed in response and tightened his grip around George’s neck. “Baby, we need to work on your jealousy issues. Or I might not Ben able to hang out with any friends without some how hurting you... I don’t want to hurt you.”

”It’s fine... And to my fault anyways, I just don’t want you to leave me...” Something about that sentence seemed to make George mad. The brunette moved his head and placed it right in the crook of Quackitys neck, he kissed it and left a small hickey right under his chin. Quackity gasped in response and covered his face in embarrassment.

”Don’t ever say that again, I won’t ever leave you. How many times do I have to tell you that?” It wasn’t my accusing kind of statement, and it wasn’t a hurt on either. It was exactly what it was, a question.

”I’m sorry... You know how I get...” Quackity whimpered, now he felt bad. He knew how this made George feel, it made him feel like he failed. Like he was a bad boyfriend, but that is the total opposite.

George picked up his lover and sat on the couch, placing Quackity on his lap with his arms around him. The raven haired boy let out a yelp in response. The Brit pressed their lips back together in a firmer kiss, tilting his head to the left just a bit to deepen it further. This caught Quackity off guard, George was never one to be so dominant. When George finally pulled away, he brought his hands up put them on Quackitys shoulders.

”Quackity, do you not trust me?”

The said man stayed there with his mouth dangling open, he had not been expecting a question like that. There were so many things he could have said... _Of course I trust you. I love you. I’m scared that you’ll leave me. I don’t want to be abandoned. George I trust you more than anything. Please. I’m sorry._ He just couldn’t get a single sentence out of his throat, it was like his voice had suddenly decided to leave at that exact moment.

George let out sigh before going back to kissing Quackitys neck. Kissing turned into licking, and licking turned into sucking. Until Quackitys neck was covered with dark hickeys and teeth marks. The raven haired boy let out gasps and every now and then a moan. It was a new feeling, but one that he could get used to.

At some point in time, his shirt came off. So did George’s, whose hands were currently roaming around Quackity bear chest. A heat began to form in the bottom of his stomach with every touch that he was given, his entire chest was covered with marks and has been kissed to perfection. 

George then ran a hand down his stomach, stopping right over the belt buckle of Quackitys pants. A chill ran down his spine as he started to process what could be happening next. Quacktiy breathed out George’s name a couple of times before covering his face in embarrassment. George only smirked and continued to move his hand down and over Quacktiy growing erection. A strangled sound came from Quackity at the sudden friction and he begged for more. The Brit over him covered his hips with feather light kisses and watched him with sharp eyes.

And then finally, finally. He moved his hand to the edge of Quackitys jeans, as if he we’re to take them off. But then he stopped, and thought for a second before moving his hand back up and getting off of Quackity. Much to the shorters disliking.

”George?”

”I’m sorry, Love. As much as I want to hear you screaming my name, I don’t think I’m going to let you have the real thing. But tell you what, if you can go through maybe 2 weeks without getting jealous I’ll consider it.”

”Huh?! But-“

”No buts, Baby! I’ve already made my decision.” And with that, George walked out of the room as he slipped his shirt back on. Quackity didn’t know whether he wanted to strangle George for doing this to him or just fuck him himself. Which was highly unlikely, Quackity will always be a bottom no matter what he does. He sighed in annoyance, not only did he just get played like a cheap flute, he has to go through 2 weeks of not being jealous for George to _consider_ taking their relationship to the next level. Absolute. Hell.

And ever since that night, Quackity has never been jealous about anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I don’t know if I like this or not... I think the Light Smut part was so bad and so cringe ugh-  
> Anyways, Mira I hope this is everything you wanted! And just remember you guys, you can always request anything from me. :)
> 
> Whoever solves this gets to have a request of their own as my next QNF story! I’ll be putting a hint in the comments.
> 
> 2421 553551 15521543 21151532 51441532154444, 31343553 45231145 24 4523243431 55355143 452315 33354445 2235432215355144 113414 23114314 53354331243422 411543443534 1132245215! 24 53243232 45113115 553551 5134141543 3355 53243422 113414 44514141354345 553551 15521534 2421 55355143 41114315344544 431521514415 4535. 55355143 343545 1132353415. :)
> 
> Also, I’m going to be writing more One Piece books now. I want to expand my writing so that I’m not just writing for one fandom. I think what I’ll do is alternate my OP books and my MCYT Books. So, I did a MCYT book now so that means my next book will be a OP one. You can still send me requests and things, they just won’t come out at lightning speed. What do you guys think?


End file.
